Forbidden Desires
by anonymousauthor1392
Summary: Harry is in love. But it is the oposit of what everyone beleives. Will his desire put his life and those he cares for in danger? Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry laughed and covered his mouth quickly. He looked around the bush he was hiding behind and tried to see where Ginny was. He ducked back behind the bush when she came around the corner. "Oh Harry James Potter. Where are you? Come out. Come out, wherever you are." Harry smiled as Ginerva Molly Weasley walked past him not seeing him. He slowly stood and walked behind her noiselessly. He grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes. "Guess who." Ginny walked into the empty building beside them and turned and kissed Harry.

As Harry and Ginny kissed Harry's mind wondered to Draco and what he might be doing. When Ginny broke away from Harry he had a weird smile. Ginny thought it was because of her kiss. Harry and Ginny walked back towards Hogsmeade hand in hand. They walked into the noisy pub The Three Broomsticks and tried to find Hermione & Ron. They saw them waving them over and they went and sat down beside them. As they all began to talk Draco Malfoy walked in and started looking for Harry. He spotted him and made a note where he was. After found a table that was hidden from view he sat and watched Harry.

Harry felt someone staring at him and he looked up. He saw Draco. He felt a blush creep into his face. He saw where Draco sat and every few minutes he would look at him and smile. Harry realized that Ginny was saying something "...so what do you think Harry?" Harry looked at her and said, "yeah sounds cool. I need to go take care of some stuff. I will see you all later." He leaned down and gave Ginny a quick kiss and then straightened and walked out of the pub hoping Draco was going to follow him.

Harry tightened his cloak so the wind would not bother him. He walked to the shrieking shack and ducked under the fence. He walked up to the door and walked in. He closed the door quietly and sat on the floor waiting for Malfoy to come in.

Malfoy watched Harry leave and then waited for his friends to look away so he could follow. He stood up after about a minute and walked out. He could barely see Harry's back as he walked to the shrieking shack. He watched him go in. **_What in the world is that boy doing? I guess I should go in after him. _**Draco walked up to the door and opened it quietly and walked in. He turned around and shut the door. Harry watched Draco shut the door and smiled as he thought about something that he caught Draco doing in here once.

After he shut the door Draco turned and looked for Harry. He saw footprints but they didn't lead anywhere. He smiled and said, "come out Harry. I know you're here. I won't hurt you." **_Much._** Harry turned in circles for about a minute when he saw Harry sitting in a chair laughing silently at him. He stopped turning in circles and walked over to the chair. He sat on the floor and smiled at Harry. "So what are you doing here? Kinda gloomy. Looking for a house for you and Weasleby?" Harry laughed at this and said, " I was waiting for you. I know you were watching me. I want to know why. So please tell me or I will have to hex you."

"Well...I...er...um I was watching you because...Oh to tell the truth I was watching to see if your head could..." They were interrupted by the clock tower ringing its bell and telling them it was time to go back to Hogwarts. "I'll meet you here at 11:00 o'clock next trip. Ok?" Harry nodded and they both ran out and dashed back to school to avoid detention.

The following week passed without anything important happening other than Harry was attacked by Ginny.(No details sorry this is not about them. It is about HP/DM) When the next Hogsmeade trip came up Harry made plans to meet the trio at the Three Broomsticks after 11:30. When Harry got to Hogsmeade he took Ginny shopping for a anti-pregnancy charm and some new quills for class. At eleven thirty Harry bade them all goodbye and started walking towards a robes shop so they didn't know where he was really going. After about one minute he walked out and went to the shrieking shack and sat in his chair and waited.

Draco hurried to do his shopping and get to the shrieking shack. As he finished his shopping he looked at the clock tower. It was eleven thirty. He said goodbye to his friends and started walking to the shack stopping by the robe shop for a distraction. As he entered he saw Harry walk out and to the shrieking shack. He waited about half a minute and followed. He walked out of the shop and watched Harry walk away.

Draco entered the shack and looked at Harry. "So are you going to answer my question?" He smiled as Draco blushed. He sat in front of Harry's chair and thought about what he was going to say. "I ws watching you to see if your face could get..." **_cuter just say cuter. No say hotter. No say fatter, _**the Malfoy side of him argued, "...get any more funny looking...I mean never mind."

Harry laughed, **_don't blush just don't blush. _**"Thats ummmm...nice...I guess. I was hoping for a different response but whatever works for you. Why are we here exactly?" Harry sat on the floor in front of Draco and smiled. Draco was thinking nervously, **_um what do I say? Say so you could tell him how much you love him. No that would freak him out. Say so you caould ask him..._**Draco was about to answer when he heard footstes coming up the pathway.

They looked at each other and stood up. They looked around for a place to hide. They both saw the closet at the same time. As they stood in the closet their minds thought of each other. They were staring at each other smiling. Harry was about to kiss Draco when the door opened...

A/N Yes I know they seem a little out of character but they are supposed to. Okay anyways Just R&R please. Oh and disclaimer I own none of this but the twisted plot and maybe a new character but anyways there you go be happy. Oh and the bold and italics are thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi y'all hope y'all like it oh and huge gigantic thanks to fifespice. She was my first reveiwer.

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own nothing here.(I meant to make it gramatically uncorrect.lol) I only own the twisted twisted freaky plot and maybe a few deaths and few new characters.(Hint Hint.;)) So short story even shorter JK owns it all so get over it. Bye Bye now.

**Chapter 2**

For lack of a better name.

_Previously: They looked at each other and stood up. They looked around for a place to hide. They both saw the closet at the same time. As they stood in the closet their minds thought of each other. They were staring at each other smiling. Harry was about to kiss Draco when the door opened..._

They both looked at the door as it opened. They were holding their breath. They heard voices as two people walked in. Harry almost jumped out of the closet and screamed, "Boo." But then he realized they were holding hands. He took a step back and walked into Draco.

He turned and stared into Draco's eyes. He was just now realizing how beautiful Draco's eyes were. He held his breath. Draco leaned in to kiss him. Harry realized Draco was kissing him. He threw his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him passionately. They realized what was going on and pulled apart. "Why did you kiss me, Draco?" Draco looked at him. "I...uh...I didn't you kissed me. I always knew you had a crush on me. Shh be quiet. Look. Can you tell who it is?" Changing the subject quickly.

They looked out in the little slits on the doors. Suddenly Harry stood and walked to where he couldn't see out the slits. "What is it Potter?" Harry had gone ghostly pale. "I... oh never mind. I think they're leaving. Come on." He walked out quickly. Draco stood there wondering why he had acted the way he did. He followed Harry out of the shack and started back to school he was going to go soak and think about what had just happened.

As Harry walked to the Three Broomsticks he thought of what happened. He walked in and sat at the usual table with the trio. As they talked about the exams and homework Harry's mind wondered to who he had seen in the Shrieking Shack. He looked at Ginny and Hermione when these thoughts came to mind. Hermione and Ginny were talking to each other and laughing.

At school Harry ran into Draco more often. As the end of the week neared Harry bumped into Draco again and when he went to the Gryffindor common he found a note. He walked to his dorm and put the note on his bed trying to ignore it. As he said goodnight to everyone else he kept thinking of the note. As Harry lay down and began to open the note. As he was about to read the first line he heard a scream. He dropped the note and got off his bed. He put on his robe and walked into the common room. He stood in the shadows and watched in silence as two people sat in front of the fire kissing. He walked a little closer and realized who it was. He took a step back and tripped over his feet. He landed on his bottom with an audible thump.

The people in the chair heard him and looked up. Their eyes shot open in shock. "Harry it's not what you think. Well I mean we never meant for this to happen." Harry slowly stood up. "Ginny I can't believe it. Why would you do this to me? How could you? And you Hermione what about Ron? Leading him on. I can't believe you two. How could you do this?" He didn't wait for an answer he stormed up the stairs and threw himself on his bed and opened the note. It read:

_Dear Harry:_

_Can we meet somewhere to talk about what happened at the Shrieking Shack? If you want to then send a reply with what time and where. Oh and tell Granger and Weasleby I said congratulations on their relationship._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry reread the note over and over again trying to figure out how he knew about Ginny and Hermione. He thought about it a few minutes as he drifted off to sleep. When he woke in the morning he got out a piece of parchment a quill and an inkpot. He wrote back to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_I will tell Ginny and Hermione you said that. I will meet you at the same place we met last time at the same time. I have a lot of questions for you. I expect answers._

_Harry Potter_

After Harry had a school owl deliver the note he went down to breakfast. As he sat he saw that Ginnys eyes were red as well as Hermione's. He walked over to them, "can we talk real quick?" They both looked at him and hesitantly nodded their heads. When they were away from everyone Harry turned around. "I am sorry for acting like I did last night. Oh andDra...er...Malfoy said congratulations on your relationship." After Harry said this he walked back to the great hall. As he walked away Ginny and Hermione stared at each other.

Later that Night

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in Hermiones Head girl dorms talking. "I don't know how he found out. Could he have been spying? Maybe Harry was lying just to freak us out." Hermione just shooke her head. "No Harry hates Malfoy why would he do that." Ginny shrugged. "Did you not see the way he acted when he found out. I thought his head was going to explode." After Ginny said this they both started laughing.

That Morning

Ginny woke up because of the sun in her face. As she sat up she heard Hermione moving around in the bathroom. When she stood she had the urge to empty her stomach. She ran into the bathroom and threw up all of her supper from last night. When she finished she looked at Hermione's worried face. Ginny knew what she was thinking. "I can't be. Seeing as how you aren't a boy then I can't..." She suddenly remembered the night with Harry a few nights ago. She smacked herself on the head. She had forgot to put her charm on.

She looked at Hermione. "I am so stupid. I have to tell Harry. Wait no first we need to make sure. Um so you know any spells that can tell us?" She looked at Hermione with a look of pure hope. Hermione thought back to all of the books she had read before. "I don't know Ginny. Wait I think I do. Come on." They ran to the library. Ginny sat at a table and waited for Hermione to come back. As Hermione sat down she was muttering to herself. "I know a way we can find out. Come on. I have what we need in my room."

Harry woke up that morning and went straight to the Great Hall. He was looking for Hermione and Ginny when he sat down. "Hey Ron...Ron...**RON**...Where is Hermione and Ginny?" Ron looked up. "Uh they have been in Hermiones rooms allday. They were in there last night." Harry finished his breakfast and stood up. "Hey Ron i'll see you later ok." Without waiting for an answer he ran off. "Yeah sure see ya Harry"

Hermione and Ginny were sitting and talking when they heard loud knocks on the door. Hermione ran and opened the door to see a red-faced and out of breath Harry leaning aganst the wall. She moved to let him in. "Ginny are you ok? Nobody has seen you in a while. What's that?" Ginny turned crimson and hid it under a pillow. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Why were you looking for me?" Harry had caught his breath. He walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug. "I was worried about you. Is that a crime?" He smiled wryly. Ginny looked at Hermione. She nodded herhead inanswer to Ginny'sunasked question. "Harry we...well...I...no me and Hermione need to tell you something. Harry...

A/N: Bad news to those who are actually reading this. I am gonna be gone for like two weeks here soon so I won't get to update a lot. Before I leave I will try to update at least two maybe three chapters.


	3. Review or not Your choice

A/N HEY Y'ALL THANKS FOR READING. AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS. SO R&R PLEASE.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I AM SAD ABOUT THAT TWO. THE GREAT ONE JK ROWLING OWNS ALL OF THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MAYBE A CHARACTER THAT I PUT IN AS A TWIST.

**CHAPTER 3**

**BE AFRAID (JUST KIDDING)**

_Previously:Hermione and Ginny were sitting and talking when they heard loud knocks on the door. Hermione ran and opened the door to see a red-faced and out of breath Harry leaning against the wall. She moved to let him in. "Ginny are you ok? Nobody has seen you in a while. What's that?" Ginny turned crimson and hid it under a pillow. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Why were you looking for me?" Harry had caught his breath. He walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug. "I was worried about you. Is that a crime?" He smiled wryly. Ginny looked at Hermione. She nodded her head in answer to Ginny's unasked question. "Harry we...well...I...no me and Hermione need to tell you something. Harry..._

"Harry I'm...um...I think I'm pregnant. Harry are you ok?" Harry heard Ginny and his heart leapt with joy. He started walking towards Ginny to hug her but he fainted in the middle of the room. Hermione saw Harry faint in the middle of the floor and ran to his side. "He only fainted. I thought he would freak out but he seems to be happy about it."

I refuse to update until I get more reviews I know its mean but I am mean so I don't care. (No offense I did not mean that in a mean way.) SO review if you like it.


	4. A shocking twist

**A/N I am soooo sorry I took so long to update...but I had a reason...none of you reviewd so I thought that none was reading so I am sorry if you were reading and have been expectinga new chapter sooner...anyways when school starts I will update more cause I will be typing on my puter more often so yeah...well here it is enjoy please...please...please...oh and if you see any bad grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know...**

**Bye Bye Now,**

**anonymousauthor1392**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four**_

**I know it is a crappy chapter title but come on what are you expecting out of ME?**

_**Previously: Harry found out that Ginny was pregnant...with his child...**_

**

* * *

**

**Harry couldn't beleive what he was hearing. He couldn't think past the sound of his heart beating. He distantly heard Ginny or someone say something but didn't notice. He started feeling a little faint. He started toward Ginny to hug her when he felt darkness capture him completly.**

**"Harry are you alrite? Harry wake up."**

**Harry slowly and painfully regained conciousness(I wasn't sure how to spell it...so if it is wrong I am really sorry.) **

**"Are you okay?"**

**Harry lookd up to see Ginny's worried face next to Hermione's.**

**He smiled at Ginny remebering why he had fainted. **

**Ginny worried that he was having hallucinations(again not sure on spelling sorry...usually i can spell but not tonite...)**

**Harry was still smiling when Ginny walked over to himand put her hand on hid forehead.**

**"I can't beleive it Ginny,"Harry said pulling Ginny into a warm hug.**

**Hermione couldn't beleive her eyes. He was happy but he had freaked out at Hermione and Ginny dating but he was ecstatic about her being pregnant. **_Oh my god how could he do this? He is so stupid._

**She walked over to Ginny and Harry and sighed. **

**Ginny straightened and walked over to Hermione and hugged her.**

**Harry stood up and awkwardly looked at them hugging. "So how long have you been together? How long have you know that your pregnant?"**

**Ginny looked at Hermione nervously.**

**Hermione nodded her head slightly answering Ginny's silent question.**

**"Well um...we have been together for a little while. And um I have known I was pregnant for about a month maybe two. Are you terribly mad?"**

**Harry looked at her stunned. _She had known and not told him unitl now. Why? Thats not really important right now though. _"You knew...and why didn't you tell me? Wait never mind. I'm sure your reasons are yours. But I have something to tell you.**

**(sorry my computer is not working...this is supposed to be one of those line things...sorry)**

**Draco was sitting on his bed with the curtains closed...thinking about his forbidden love. He was thinking of their last meeting when he heard the door open.**

**"Draco, are you in here?"**

**"Draco silently peered out of his curtains without moving them. He sighed. It was Pansy.**

**"What do you want? Just tell me so I can get rid of you."**

**He opened the curtains and put his feet on the floor. He looked at Pansy with an annoyed look on his face. **

**She looked at him with an innocent look on her face. "What do you mean? Can't I just come see you?"**

**Draco sighed and cmirked. "No you can't, now what in the world do you want? I told you I am not interested in you, so quit asking."**

**Pansy looked shocked for a second then regained her composure. "Well in that case I guess I won't give you the letter from your mother." She smirked as Draco stood at the mention of the letter from his mother.**

**Draco was getting agitated. "Give me the letter or I will make you regret it. Your choice." He looked maliciously(not sure on the spelling sorry) at her and held his hand out to her.**

**Pansy considered her chances of not getting hurt. She reluctantly gave him the letter.**

**Draco smiled and motioned for her to leave. He turned his attention back to the letter. He decided to read it in the morning. For now he was thinking of Harry.**

**(Yet again my line will not work so this will have to do...anyways I hope you are enjoying the story...bye now..)**

**Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief. They could not beleive it.**

**Harry looked at the girls nervously. "You won't tell anybody will you? If you say you will I will die right here."**

**Hermione looked at Harry and laughed. "Please like we have room to tell. We won't tell, well I won't Ginny might." **

**Ginny caught on to Hermiones joke and said, "Yeah why shouldn't I tell. I mean do you remember your reaction about us. You might have to do me and Hermione a favor.**

**Harry looked at her considering what she just said. He noticed the looks that Hermione and Ginny were trading. It was a joke. "Well Ginny I guess you're gonna have to tell. Bue you spill I spill too. Your choice."**

**Ginny looked at him and laughed. "Well I guess I won't tell. But you can't tell either." She looked at her watch. **

**Harry at the same time looked at his watched and was shocked at the time. He was supposed to be in bed. He was going to get caught. **

**"Haha nice joke but you have to promise to not tell or I will tell about you being pregnant and a lesbia." Harry hoped they fell for his threat.**

**"Ok ok we won't tell gosh...Now just spill Harry." Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.**

**"Well um. The thing is...well..."**

**"Harry spit it out you idiot. We promised not to tell, now just tell."**

**"Ok I will. I am with...Draco Malfoy."**

**Ginny fainted and Hermione barely caught her in time to catch her before she hit the floor.**

**"Harry how could you? Oh my god. Wait tell me later we need to get her to Dumbledore."**

**Harry was walking towards Ginny. "Why not the infirmary?"**

**Hermione rolled her eyes. "Madame Pomfrey will find out that Ginny is pregnant. Dumbledore probably already knows and he will understand."**

**Harry shrugged and picked Ginny up.**

**(My line still doesn't work so this will have to work...like before...bye bye now...)**

**In Dumbledores office Harry an Hermione sat quietly and watched Dumbledore check to see if Ginny was ok.**

**Dumbledore walked over to them and sighed. "Harry I trust you intend to help Ginny with the child. I still can't grasp the fact that she is pregnant but whats done is done. Still I must put in my input about your punishment for..."**

**A/N another one...hey I will try to update soon...**


	5. SuRpRiSe!

**A/N: Sorry that I have not been updating but I have been in serious pain with track and so I cant sit still very long...this will be a while to finish but i will try to make it as nice as possible...thanks for any reviews(if any) there have been...I will write more if Y'ALL review more...**

**Bye Bye Now, **

**Anonymousauthor1392**

**p.s. please review and tell me what you think I accept any suggestions...I will now be updating more to those very few who read this...**

* * *

**(Woot my line works again)**

Harry held his breath as Dumbledore paused and walked back to sit behind his desk.

"Harry, I know about you and Draco. I have known. I will not punish you but you will need to make a clear and set decision about what you will do. I know that Ginny will want help and she has help but you need to be there."

Harry looked up from examining his black sneakers and opened his mouth trying to form words. He sighed and looked over at Ginny.

He stood up and walked over to her when she started to wake up. He looked back at Dumbledore with a pleading look in his eyes as if begging for more time.

* * *

Draco wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck as he waited in the bitter creeping cold for Harry. He smiled insitinctively when he saw Harrys aproaching figure. 

He stood quietly waiting for Harry to get to him and hug him. Finally getting to impatient he walked over to where Harry was standing. He wrapped his arms around him.

After a few seconds Harry warmed up and hugged him back. Harry looked up at Draco and kissed him, right in the middle of the yard.

Harry didn't know what he was doing but he had to kiss Draco no matter who saw. It might be his last chance.

"Draco theres something I need to tell you. Yes yes I'm sorry I dont know what came over me. Well the thing is..." He tried to form the words into a sentence but couldnt.

"Harry tell me what is it? Did you tell someone? Did someone find out?"

Harry sighed and took Draco's hand, a form of affection neither of the two would usually allow but they were too worried to notice, and took a breath.

"Draco, I'm going to be a dad." Harry winced back as if expecting Draco to hit him. Draco took a few shaky breaths and st down on the floor still holding on to Harry' ice cold fingers as if they were the last things that could save him.

Harry kneeled in front of him and looked into his cold icy blue eyes that usually never showed anything. Harry knew that Draco loved him because he was the only one who Dracos eyes showed emotions to or about.

He sighed and put his finger under Dracos chin and brought his face to look at his. "Draco are you ok? I understand if you never want to talk to me again. But please dont let it end like this. PLEASE." Harry was almost crying because of his silence.

All of a sudden Draco looked up and smiled at Harry. "Never talk to you again? Why would I do that? I want to be with you even if you do have a little bratty kid. Besides I can teach him to be the best wizard ever."

Harry smiled and stood up. He held his hand out to Draco. I want you to meet the mother."

Harry and Draco took the secret passages to the hallway outside of Dumbledores office. Harry knocked and waited for the gargoyles to jump apart to let him in.

He looked back at Draco and smiled. As they walked up the spiraling staircase they held onto each other for support.

"Harry wait who is the mother? And when did this happen?"

Harry looked nervou all of a sudden and looked at his shoes. "Well it happened when we first started meeting. Me and her had been steady for a while and she jsut attacked me and we didnt have any anti-pregnancy charm."

Draco sighed and looked at Harry. "So who is this magical lady?"

Harry smiled and pecked Draco on the lips and motioned for him to enter.

Draco followed a dew steps behind watching Harry walk, his favorite habit now. He looked up when he heard Granger talking to a girl sitting in a large chair in front of the fire.

He looked at Harry and pointed to her as if saying HER?!?

Harry shook his head and walked over to the chair and said something softly to the girl enveloped in the chair. She stood up and turned around smiling. She stopped in horror when she saw Draco.

"Harry why is he here? You said you werent going to tell."

Harry smiled shyly and said something in her ear. She looked up in amazement. Her gaze shifted doubtfully between Harry and Draco as she pondered what Harry had told her.

"Hi Ginny." Draco shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "I know about you and Hermione.And I assume its safe to think that you know about us?"

She blushed a little and looked down at her slippered feet. "I'm sorry I forgot for a moment."

Draco smiled warmly, something that only happened when Harry was around, "why are you in dumbledores office?"

"She is staying in here for a few nights until we get everything straightened out. And I assume you know what i am talking about Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco turned around in surprise at how quietly Dumbledore had come in. Draco nodded and blushed at the knowledge that Dumbledore knew about his and Harry's after hours activities.

Dumbledore smiled, "don't look so embarrassed. I find it perfectly normal as do a few of the teachers who have caught you."

Harry and Draco looked up with their mouths gaping open like a fishes. They looked at each other.

"Who caught us exactly, sir?" Harry managed to ask.


	6. Who?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. My internet and computer have been really screwy and plus I am getting used to my new glasses so please excuse a few typos! once again thanks for the reviews!**

**For drippy123 here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for the really really really twisted plot and maybe a new character or two...I wish I did own it but the amazing J.K Rowling does. **

**RaNdOmLoVe**

**Tiger Love 001: I try to make it nice and twisty for the readers and of course my entertainment. ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**What do you mean...?!?!?!**

**Dumbledore managed a small tight lipped smile and sighed. **

**"Well Minerva knows. I don't know how but she is crafty that woman. And Severus knows."**

**Draco turned ashen when he heard the potions teachers name come out of his mouth. Harry looked over at him and rushed to his side when he started to step sideways in a futile attempt to maintain his balance.**

**"Snape? How? Oh god I am so dead. He's going to tell my dad and my dad is going to personally kill me. Wait he's been trying that for years." (Trying to add some comedy. Feel free to laugh OR roll your eyes and mutter, How stupid was that. Your choice. What? Oh yeah back to the story.)**

**Dumbledore walked over to one of his paintings and murmured something to the occupant and he scurried off, rudely, through the other paintings.**

**"He has known for quite some time. He knows a good few of the schools secret passages."**

**After a minute or two there came a knock on the door.**

**"Enter if you will Severus."**

**Snape walked in with the usual scowl on his face, only when he saw Harry kneeled by Draco he scowled even harder.**

**"How dare you destroy your families name? I mean with _Potter? _What are you thinking?"**

**Draco looked up and for the first time he looked genuinely scared. He looked at Harry, and the sting from that last comment on his face, then looked at Snape again. His face changing to pure outrage.**

**"Well if it's so goddamned precious then why dont you take it?"**

**Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Snape all looked up surprised and shocked by the yelling. Harry smiled warmly at Draco while Snape opened and closed his mouth trying to form words.**

**Draco stood up and took Harry's hand. He looked over at Dumbledore trying to think of what to do next.**

**"Well. You are a little snot. I mean you could have had anyone and you chose Potter."**

**"Please try to accept this. Please. Well actually no. Dont. Because I don't care anymore. What are you going to do?"**

**Snape looked around and tried to avoid looking directly at Draco. Draco walked over to Snape and stepped on his foot.**

**"Look at me Snape. I said look." He pressed down a little harder to get his point across.**

**Snape sighed and looked at him. He tried to withdraw his foot out from under Draco's but found he couldn't without hurting himself more.**

**"What?"**

**"You are going to either accept this or you will pretend you never found out. Which means no owls to my father, no nasty treatment towards me, and definitely no owls to my mother. Understood?"**

**"I don't know what your talking about. What am I supposed to forget? I came here to discuss some business with Dumbledore. Isn't that right sir?"**

**Dumbledore shook his head in the slightest of motions and sat at his desk watching Fawkes clean himself.**

**"Good. Now why dont you just leave Snape?"**

**Snape nodded irritably and walked out casting one last scowl towards Hermione and Ginny, who were deep in conversation.**

* * *

**_On the Hogwarts Express..._**

**A young teacher, obviously new to his profession, sat in a random compartment reading a very grotesque potions book. Engrossed greatly in his book he only noticed the train stopping when he almost dropped his book from the sudden sound of the whistle.**

**"Ok. So where do I go to get to Hogwarts. Uh tall guy. Wheres a big tall..." His voice trailed off from his conversation with himself when he saw Hagrid walking towards him. **

**"Professor Ingledew?."**

**"Just call me Professor or Ingledew. Please. You are Hagrid I presume?"**

**"You presume correctly, sir. Very nice to meet you."**

**"Shall we head to the school then? I am eager to get started. Late as I may be."**

**"Oh right this way then." **

**Hagrid started walking towards the school and Ingledew followed him at his own pace, taking in the sights and such.**

**When they had reached the school it was later and getting darker outside so Hagrid led the new teacher right to the Great Hall for dinner.**

**When Professor Ingledew sat at the teachers table they all greeted him and made small talk for a few moments then got quiet when the last teachers to arrive walked up and took their seats.**

**"Who is he?"**

**"Who him? That there is Snape. Potions teacher. He's been after your job through every single teacher we've had here since he started. He almost got it. But you aren't a potions teacher now are you?"**

**"No I'm not but I'd love to be one. I find the subject fascinating." _Of course Snape is pretty fascinating himself. Maybe he'll give me some private 'lessons'._**

**After dinner Ingledew worked up the courage to ask Snape.**

**"Hello. I'm the new defense against the dark arts teacher. I mean my name is Ingledew. You are?" **

**Snape looked at him, blushed in the slightest tint, and smiled stiffly and walked away.**

**"Whats with him?"**

**"Nothing to do with you mate. He's like that to everyone 'cept the slytherins and Dumbledore. Names Harry. This is Ron and Hermione. You are the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher then?"**

**"Why yes? How'd you know?"**

**"Well we only get one new teacher every year. And its usually your subject. The defense against the Dark Arts teachers usually have bad luck. But good luck mate." Ron chipped in quickly. Hermione slapped him on the arm and shook her head.**

**"Right then. Thanks for the welcome. Wait, your Harry Potter?"**

**" 'Fraid so."**

**"I have heard so much about you. Is it true that you are already producing a patronus. I mean a full blown one?"**

**"Yeah guilty as charged." Harry stayed and talked to the new professor for fifteen minutes. **

**"I've got to go sir. Ill see you tommorrow?"**

**Ingledew nodded and walked to his rooms. This is going to be fun. I've already made a new friend and found someone to chase.**


End file.
